Together We Will Stand
by icecrystal1999
Summary: Adele Larenalsyr is from the real world. Elsa of Arendelle's kingdom was taken and Anna was killed. Frodo was stabbed and nearly died. The people from the three different worlds will unite together to save Middle Earth from the power of the Ring. T for violence. [Legolas/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I just had to redo this story after re-watching the Fellowship. It was so bad I hated it!**

Adele ran through the streets, once more avoiding her enemies, and didn't have time to stop when a circle that looked like nebulas appeared, and she slid right through it. She skidded to a stop, and saw she was in a fair land, a far cry from the slums of America she'd just escaped. Then she grabbed her head with her hands, realizing where she was.

Hobbiton.

Well, she could at least try to find Frodo Baggins, to help him with the heavy burden she felt he was about to obtain. How had this happened? She had just crossed dimensions! Oh boy, this was...bizarre!

Adele found the Hill easily, and by then had regained her calm, and she heard Gandalf rustling around searching for something. She didn't find it necessary to knock, so she went in and Gandalf turned, seeing her in the dim light.

"Gandalf, I'm Adele." Gandalf stood straight, knocking his head against the chandelier, and asked,

"What do you want, Adele?"

"I want to help Frodo on the quest he must take. I can protect him." Gandalf looked at her, and Adele simply looked back.

"Very well. If he gets hurt and you didn't try to save him, you will answer to me." Adele bowed and went outside, waiting for Frodo and Gandalf to exit, prepared for travel, which they did, at five o'clock in the morning.

"Frodo, this is Adele. She will come with you and protect you on your journey." Gandalf explained to the two Hobbits, Samwise and Frodo. Adele nodded to them, and after Gandalf said goodbye, she led the way out of the Shire, stopping one night and seeing Wood-Elves. They reached Bree in good time, but to Adele's dismay, Gandalf was not there.

She, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo were seated at a table in the Prancing Pony, eating their dinner, and Frodo was trying to ease Sam's uneasiness, while Pippin and Merry were simply enjoying themselves with drinks of ale. Adele wasn't sitting, she was leaning against the wall watching Pippin with amusement as he chattered away with the people at the bar. Then her expression turned concerned as she heard, 'Frodo Baggins, and she was over there with Frodo in an instant. She silently followed the stranger shoving Frodo up the stairs, and heard him ask,

"Are you frightened?" She laughed, revealing herself, and said, discreetly readying an arrow to her strong green bow.

"You grab him after he accidentally almost reveals himself to Sauron, shove him up here, put out the candles as if you were going to murder him, uh yeah, I think any sensible person would be scared. But uh, I'm not a sensible person." She shoved her hood back and held her bow with the arrow tense and ready to spring.

"Leave him alone." She whispered, and the man backed away. Adele stood before Frodo, keeping the bow ready, and asked,

"Are you alright, Frodo?" He replied in the affirmative, and Adele let her bow string go lax.

"Who are you?" She asked the man, who had stayed in the room. He pulled down his hood, and Adele recognized Aragorn, son of Arathorn.

"Hm. You still shouldn't have scared him like that, Aragorn." She said, but she moved away from Frodo, and opened the door as the other three Hobbits ran in. She laughed slightly, and explained what had happened.

**Aaaah...much better! See you with the next chapter soon.**


	2. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
